The Vampire and His Hunter: Remake
by Anrii
Summary: They were bound through blood. Nothing would ever change that. No matter who he came to love or who loved him in return. Kaname would make sure of it. Zero was his.


A remake of the original TVH because the original was atrocious and I couldn't bare to continue it anymore SO hopefully this one turns out better (mainly, Kaname's personality staying consistent and my plot isn't as terrible).

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one

"Zero."

No reply.

"Zero, answer me when I call you."

Nothing.

So the fool wanted to play _this_ game now did he. Fine, Kaname would play along. Yuki wouldn't be arriving for another hour or so anyway, he had time.

"Last chance Zero."

Arrogant little brat.  
Kaname placed the old book he'd been skimming through on the glass, coffee table and stood up. Warm brown eyes bled through to red. He inhaled and let Zero's distinctive scent consume him. It was like the fool had painted a bright yellow path for Kaname to follow. He almost laughed aloud at Zero's sad attempt at concealment though. Using unscented soap could almost be considered an insult to his abilities.

He made his way through the east wing of the mansion where Zero's scent or lack of it grew stronger. There was no one in the mansion at this time and his fingers curled in anticipation, it had been a while since Zero had acted up and Kaname was growing restless. The problems with establishing a school for vampires _and_ humans were endless. It didn't help that a majority of those issues came from his people. They needed to learn that what he said was law. Zero needed to learn that too and what better day than today to carve that into the very marrow of his bones. Zero would realise that disobedience would _not_ be taken lightly.

He arrived in front of a wooden door, turning the knob proved useless. It was locked. Kaname almost rolled his eyes. He pressed his palm against the door and pushed. The lock within shattered to pieces and the door swung open without a sound. He scanned the white and gold themed bathroom and spotted the child immediately.

"Why did you not come when I called for you Zero?"

The silver haired boy had buried himself under a large pile of towels in a corner of the bathroom right next to the porcelain tub. Kaname took a step towards the pile and waited.

And waited.

Still no answer. So be it.

Quick as lightning he reached into the pile, grabbed a hold of the boy's collar and wrenched him out of the pile and into the empty tub. Zero slammed into the tub with such force that bottles filled with colourful liquids and soaps rained down on him but still not a word escaped the boy, not even a shout or a gasp of surprise. He was like an inanimate doll. The only difference being that dolls were fragile and Zero was not. The eyes that gazed up at him with such loathing emphasised that. He'd grow up to be dangerous, Kaname knew but just like wild animals, Zero could and _would_ be tamed into Kaname's own bloodthirsty beast.

It was a fact. A truth.

Zero just needed to realise that but until that day came Kaname was more than happy to teach him. Slowly.

"How long are you going to hold up this childish charade Zero?"

Zero made to stand up but Kaname pressed a hand to his shoulder and forced him back down on his knees. Red eyes had morphed back into brown and they squinted ever so slightly in irritation. He was starting to smell the soap on his hands.

Zero flinched at the dark look that flashed across his captive's face. It scared him but the smirk that came after frightened him even more. He wanted to run. Run far away where no one but his twin would be able to find him. Ichiruu had always been able to find him.

"Let's play a game Zero. I know how much you love those after all."

No. Zero didn't want to play. He felt himself be pulled over to the end of the tub where the two golden faucets were. His back hit the wall and his head was situated just under the faucets.

"Since you refuse to speak let's see how long you can stay silent for Zero. It should be easy for you and I'll even give you a reward if you can keep quiet for more than thirty seconds. Agreed?"

Zero didn't budge. He knew what Kaname wanted so he stayed silent. He wasn't stupid.

Kaname chuckled. Smart boy.  
"I'll let you go out into town." He said at last.

Lilac eyes widened. He couldn't be serious.

_I win Zero._

"You can even go by yourself since I'm feeling very generous today."

It was a trick. The man was lying, Zero knew but even so, even then he couldn't disagree. Thirty seconds was nothing. He'd already lost everything there was to lose. He'd be free in thirty seconds. He nodded and Kaname smiled. What could this man do in thirty seconds to make him speak.

"Let's start shall we?"

Kaname turned on the faucet.

* * *

Zero gasped out in pain as the rope dug into his back. He twisted left and right but to no avail, tried to kick but the ropes were too tight, the tub too small for him to manoeuvre out of. With his arms and legs bound, his gun gone and his mouth gagged he was completely helpless and completely at the mercy of _him_.

He could hear voices outside of the bathroom. They were hushed so he couldn't quite catch what they were saying. Whoever it was though sounded angry. He struggled against his bindings again with a renewed fever and accidentally knocked his head against the tub. Bottles fell to the tiled floor and a soap tray clattered to the ground. The sound like fireworks in the small bathroom.

The whispering voices stopped.

Zero froze. He heard the sound of a door being slammed shut and another being opened. The door to the bathroom.

Kaname smiled at the lovely sight that greeted him. He leant, languid as a cat against the doorway and spoke, "you were much cuter back then." He took a step towards the tub, "and you tried so hard to stay quiet. How many seconds did you manage, do you remember?" He arrived at the edge, leant down, grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and wrenched him up. Zero shouted through the gag. He felt Kuran lean in close to his ear.

"Twenty nine seconds wasn't it?"

The pureblood chuckled and leant down towards Zero's neck. He pressed his face right against it and breathed in the intoxicating scent of his hunter. Zero always smelled so much better when he'd been outside all day. The hunter thrashed in his arms, even tried to head-butt Kaname in the face but he tightened his hold on Zero's hair and pulled back until his neck was bared and vulnerable. He leant back down and spoke, lips pressed against it. An involuntary smirk formed on his face when he felt Zero shiver.

"You refused to stay quiet after that. Yuuki was rather…frightened by the noises. Like a rabid animal you were, snapping at everything. I should've collared and chained you up against the bed. Showed her how _good_ and obedient you can be."

Fangs elongated, he scraped them down Zero's neck making Zero shudder. It'd been far too long since he'd last fed although the hunter was probably faring worse off than him.

"Body still refusing the blood tablets?" He asked. He undid the gag from around Zero's mouth to let him speak and straight away the hunter spat in his face.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard." Zero ground out from between clenched teeth.

Kaname tsked and wiped the spit from his face.

"I thought you'd grown up a little after your last lesson but it seems as though I was wrong. You're still acting like a little brat, although…when I do this."

He sunk his fangs into Zero's neck and lapped at the blood slowly seeping out. Zero moaned, low in his throat.

"You stop saying things I don't want to hear and you become surprisingly obedient. Don't you agree?"

"Like hell, I'd ever do anything you say, Kuran!"

"Oh?"Kaname pulled back so he could stare at the hunter.

Zero flinched as the powerful scent of metal hit him like a tidal wave, it didn't help his tenuous control when Kuran licked his lips and he could _see_ the blood on his tongue. Sweat dripped down the side of this face and into the tub. His whole body shook with a growing hunger. He felt sick, like a mad fever had overtaken his body. Everything was too hot and then too cold and then too hot again. It was driving him insane. Kuran was driving him insane.

"What do you want Zero? I'll give it to you _but_ you have to ask for it yourself."

He didn't want this. He wouldn't ask. He didn't need it, he'd survive.

"I want—"

Lilac eyes widened as Kuran ran a clawed finger down his own neck, deep enough that a thin trail of blood started running down to drip into the tub.

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.

"What do you want, Zero?"

He struggled to string together a sentence as his lungs constricted within his chest; he could hear his heartbeat pounding away along with the constant drip of blood. His heart beat faster. Kuran watched his every miniscule twitch with frightening red eyes. The pureblood repeated his question and Zero's control shook just a little. It would be so easy to just _let go_ but…

"You…"

A smirk formed on Kuran's face. Triumph as sweet as the red nectar itself.

"What did you say?"

"I want you…"

"Yes?" Kuran asked. Zero felt the grip on his hair loosen. It wasn't much but it was enough.

"I want you dead!" He shouted and using what little strength he had left he pushed forward and slammed his head into Kuran's face. The hold on his hair tightened and he was wrenched out of the tub as Kuran lost his balance and fell, bringing them both down. Zero moaned in pain as the rope rubbed against his straining muscles. They were tight enough that his clothes were useless protection against the constant burn of the ropes. He heard a low chuckle from the body beneath him and braced himself for a blow that never came. Instead he felt a hand drag his head up. Kuran looked up at him with an amused smirk. There was blood dripping down his lips. The sight brought forth a gut-wrenching hunger in him and he leant forward to lap at the blood only to catch himself at the last second. Kuran's smirk grew wider.

"Attack your own master and then drink his blood? And you called _me_ a barbaric monster, Zero." He ran a cold finger down the side of Zero's face. "We both know who the monster is in here." He whispered.

Zero cried out as fingers dug into the side of his neck. A harsh whisper resounded in his ears. "If you ever attempt something like that again, Zero then you better be prepared to see Yuuki's cold, dead corpse next to you the next time you wake up."

"NO—" Zero was slammed into the side of tub, knocked breathless. He could barely focus anymore, the hunger was corroding his mind and clouding his judgement.  
"Don't you dare hurt her." He managed to gasp out.

Kaname pulled him forward and slammed him back against the tub. It felt like a truck had slammed into him at full throttle. Every inch of his body burned with the strain of the ropes and the force of Kuran's blows. His vision was going blurry but he could see a tightness in Kuran's eye's. Was he mad? _Good_, Zero thought.

Kuran's voice drifted into his fog filled mind. "You don't have the right to demand things from me Zero."

His mouth felt like it had had been stuffed with cotton but still he spoke, "you wouldn't hurt her."

Laughter.

"What makes you think that?"

"You owe the chairman." His body hurt so much.

There was a tiny pause before Kuran spoke again. "My debt with the Chairman becomes invalid if he were not alive to claim it, isn't that so Zero."

"You…wouldn't." Would you? Zero forced his eyes to stay open, fought against the hunger that threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to know.  
"You would actually kill him?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in that voice. Kuran meant it. Zero's disobedience meant _their_ death.  
"I would kill both Yuuki and the Chairman. If you choose to continue being defiant then I am sure you wouldn't mind living with their deaths on _your_ hands now would you?"

Zero's breath came in shallow gasps. He clenched his eyes shut as if that would drag him away from this horrible nightmare. When he opened them, his monster sat there staring with bright red eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Don't hurt them…"

"I can't hear you."

He looked down.

"Look at me Zero and answer me."

He forced his head back up to stare directly into Kuran's piercing red gaze. The hunger was killing him from the inside out that it became physically painful to speak. He wanted to feed so badly.

"Please…don't hurt them master. I…" He drew in a lungful of air but the smell of blood that hit him only made it worse. "I won't…disobey you anymore."

The pureblood granted him no mercy.  
"Swear to me Zero."

Saliva dribbled down his chin and sweat drenched his entire body. "I-I can't…master…hungry…"

Kuran held him in place against the tub. "Do it or I _will_ leave you here, tied up again for another night. I might even bring Yuuki here. She's been dying to see the new dorms after all."

"No!" A shudder wracked through Zero's body. "No…I-I swear I…won't disobey…you master…I won't…promise." He was going delusional. Words spewed from his mouth like a broken pump.  
"I'll be good…promise…promise…so please, master…hungry...feed."

He felt himself be pulled into Kuran's arms. A hand stroked his head. Cruelly gentle.  
"If you had just obeyed in the first place we wouldn't be going through this right now. You have no one to blame but yourself. So be grateful I'm letting you feed even after you attacked me."

His vision was going black. "Yes…thank you…master."

Kuran chuckled. "It's almost refreshing to see you revert back to how you were back then. I might how to starve you more often." He bit into his arm and pressed it to Zero's lips.

The moment Zero felt the sweet taste of blood hit his tongue he latched onto Kuran's arm and started sucking like a crazed beast. Kuran kept a firm hold on the hunter's neck, ready to pull him away before he took too much.

Zero couldn't tell how long he lay there drinking from Kuran. Only that the petting on his head never stopped once and when he was pulled away he didn't resist. The red eyes that watched him before he drifted to sleep almost looked proud.

* * *

"Stay away from the gates, please!"

"Stop acting so high and mighty, we just want to get a closer look!"

"Yeah! We only want to see them!"

A huge chorus of "yeahs" and "exactlys" followed. Yuuki Cross was forced to blow her whistle for her voice to be heard over the screaming girls. Unfortunately it only seemed to spur the girls on and the shoving and pushing grew more violent. The site resembled a battlefield.

"HEY!"

All the girls in the front stopped causing row after row to stop. Zero walked up to the front row, glaring death at the girls. They all looked at each other nervously. Some even turned around and went away but a brave second year stepped up and crossed her arms, she looked Zero dead in the eye and spoke, "what's wrong with us wanting to see the Night Class students?"

"Everything." Zero muttered, too low for anyone to hear. "You're being a disturbance for other students as well as us prefects." He ground out.

"We aren't." The girl replied, cocky. Others nodded their agreement.

Yuuki sighed. Today was proving quite troublesome and Zero looked about ready to shoot the poor girl. She went up to the angry hunter and slapped him on the back.

Zero shouted in surprise and turned to glare at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"Relaxant." She deadpanned.

"The hell kind of relaxant is that!?" Zero growled and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back around to address the girl, "look—"

The doors leading to the Night dorms opened and the chorus of screams that resounded throughout the area almost knocked the wind from Zero's lungs. He winced at the ringing in his ears, wanting desperately to get away to someplace quiet like the stables.

"Aidou, I love you!"

"Wild! Wild!"

"Kaname, look over here please!"

The Night Class students made their way across the square. Some waved to the girls while others ignored them entirely. Aidou was of the former and enthusiastically waved to the students. The screams grew louder forcing Zero to press a palm against his ear. He clenched his eyes shut and accidentally bit into his lip.

Some of the vampires snapped their attention towards the alluringly, sweet scent but a sharp look from their leader immediately had them on their way. Aidou glared at the distraught hunter, huffed and went on his way towards the school, sticking close to Kaname. Ruka had done the same.

"Stop pushing!" Yuuki shouted. A particularly nasty shove had her sprawling straight into Kaname. Ruka's eyes widen in outrage but she kept her mouth shut, waiting for Kaname's orders.

Their leader had caught the girl easily enough. He brushed the dirt off her clothes only fuelling Ruka's anger even more.

"Are you hurt, Yuuki?" He questioned.

Yuuki backed away from the pureblood, sheepish and laughed awkwardly.  
"Perfectly fine, thanks. Um…sorry about that."

He smiled at her. "It's alright. At least you weren't hurt. That would've been most…unfortunate."

It was like Kuran had muted the square completely. Zero could hear nothing but him. See nothing but the pureblood. Kuran's intention or warning, more like it was clear.

Don't disobey me Zero. You know the consequences.

He clenched his fists and started towards the group.

"Kuran."

Yuuki looked up at him, surprised by his sudden appearance. She hadn't noticed him coming. Kuran's expression was unreadable.

"Zero." He greeted the hunter.  
"You should keep a closer eye on Yuuki here. She could've been severely injured." He said.

Zero stiffened.

Yuuki laughed, "it wasn't that serious, just a little push. It was my fault. I should've been more careful."

Kuran watched him the whole time. "Yes, Yuuki. Please, be more careful. The Chairman would worry himself to an early grave if you were ever hurt."

Kuran nodded to the both of them before he started off again and the rest of the night class followed suit. Aidou had watched the entire exchange with a sour look on his face.

"Is something bothering you Aidou?" Kaname questioned.

Aidou quickly shook his head and laughed. "Nothing at all my lord, I'm just a little thirsty."

"I see." Kaname said. "Then we'd best hurry to the school, Aidou."

The other vampires nodded in agreement. Others muttered about how they were thirsty too. Aidou nodded his head. "Yes, my lord."  
Kain looked at him, curious but Aidou ignored him and went on his way.

Zero glared at the retreating backs of the vampires. Now that the Night class had gone the students were starting to disperse into their own dorms and he had to go start the first patrol. He looked up at the darkening sky. Lately he'd been…more alert during dusk. It was also becoming harder to get up in the mornings although he blamed the late night patrolling for that. His sleeping pattern was starting to take a beating.

"Curfew is starting. Anyone found lingering around outside of their dorms _will_ get detention!" Yuuki shouted to a bunch of students still milling about.

Students around her mumbled their annoyance but no one outwardly challenged her. They knew the rules. Yuuki turned around and looked up at him.

"You okay taking the first patrol? I don't mind doing it you know."

He smiled at her. "It's fine. I got it. You took the first patrol yesterday after all. Go take a shower, you smell."

He only managed to narrowly dodge the punch aimed at his gut. The kick to his shin got him good though. He groaned in pain.  
"Be careful, Zero!" She shouted over her shoulder as she made off to her own dorm room.

Zero chuckled. "Yeah…" He muttered. "I will." He hadn't been lying about her smelling. Kuran's scent had lingered on her and it was making him sick. Despite the pounding headache he'd woken up with today, he remembered enough of last night to know that the bloodsucker had managed to reduce him into a desperate grovelling animal. He'd be alert tonight. Unconsciously, he touched his wrist and winced at the sharp sting that rang through his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and scowled at the obvious burn marks made by the rope. Kuran had somehow stopped them healing last night and they were proving to be an absolute pain. He dragged the sleeve back down, mindful of the wounds.


End file.
